When the World Walks Out on You
by painandheartachex3
Summary: Miley and Nick are highschool sweethearts, what happens when Miley finds out a secret, that she won't tell A N Y O N E. Find out in When the World Walks Out on You. Niley, Jemi, Nelena, Lolliver,Adamxselena. Rated M for later chapters. TRAILER inside, i .
1. Chapter 1

***NiCK AND MiLEY***

**They were high school sweethearts.**

_Shows Nick place a loving kiss on Miley's cheek_

**They were the "it" couple**

_Shows Nick and Miley walking down the hall and everyone staring, jealous._

**But, what happens when she finds out something life threatening?**

_Shows Miley coming out of the doctors hysterical crying._

**And she chooses not to tell anyone, and she changes.**

_Shows Miley's best friend, Demi, yelling "Miles what's going on with you? One minute you're all happy and smiley and the next, you're all sad. I know something's going on why won't you tell me? I'm your Best Friend"_

**When her True Love notices these changes?**

_Nick "Miles I love you, I really do, but you can't keep pushing me away."_

**When Nick gives up on her?**

_Shows Nick walking away and Miley sliding down a wall crying._

**When Demi and everyone else give up?**

_Shows Demi crying and shaking her head and Miley looking down._

**What will happen when the world walks out on Miley?**

_Shows Miley's mom knocking on Miley's bed-room door "Miles you got to come out of there someday."_

**But, what if Miley only did it to protect them, to save the ones she loved from heartache?**

"_I can't tell them Mom, its better off them leaving me to die._

**When the only person there for Miley is Adam, her best friend from Tennessee?**

"_I'm not going to let you keep hurting." _

**When Nick starts dating Selena? Whom he know Miley hates, he also knows that Selena's always loved him. What if he's doing it because he's jealous Miley's always with Adam?**

_Shows Nick walking past with Selena past Miley, who has tears streaming down her face._

**What happens when they find out what happened to Miley?**

_Shows Nick teary-eyed "S-s-she has w-what?"_

**Are they too late?**

"_Dammit Nick it's too late._

**Will Miley forgive them? Or keep pushing them away?**

"_Just leave her alone, she doesn't want us here._

**FIND OUT IN**

"**When the World Walks out on You"**

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus**

"_I can't believe this is happening to me."_

**Nick Jonas**

"_I don't know what's going on with her dude, I love her so much. And she's pushing me away."_

**Demi Lovato **

"_I have to stand by her, she's my best friend."_

**Joe Jonas**

"_No, you don't Demi, I love Miley too, she's like a sister to me, but she obviously doesn't want our help."_

**Kevin Jonas**

"_Ash, something serious is going on with Miley."_

**Ashley Tisdale**

"_There is nothing more you can do."_

**Selena Gomez**

"_I'll get him one day; I'll be Nick's girl."_

**And**

**Adam Sevani as Miley's Best Friend from Tennessee.**

"_Shhhhh. Baby girl everything will be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

***NiCK AND MiLEY***

**They were high school sweethearts.**

_Shows Nick place a loving kiss on Miley's cheek_

**They were the "it" couple**

_Shows Nick and Miley walking down the hall and everyone staring, jealous._

**But, what happens when she finds out something life threatening?**

_Shows Miley coming out of the doctors hysterical crying._

**And she chooses not to tell anyone, and she changes.**

_Shows Miley's best friend, Demi, yelling "Miles what's going on with you? One minute you're all happy and smiley and the next, you're all sad. I know something's going on why won't you tell me? I'm your Best Friend"_

**When her True Love notices these changes?**

_Nick "Miles I love you, I really do, but you can't keep pushing me away."_

**When Nick gives up on her?**

_Shows Nick walking away and Miley sliding down a wall crying._

**When Demi and everyone else give up?**

_Shows Demi crying and shaking her head and Miley looking down._

**What will happen when the world walks out on Miley?**

_Shows Miley's mom knocking on Miley's bed-room door "Miles you got to come out of there someday."_

**But, what if Miley only did it to protect them, to save the ones she loved from heartache?**

"_I can't tell them Mom, its better off them leaving me to die._

**When the only person there for Miley is Adam, her best friend from Tennessee?**

"_I'm not going to let you keep hurting." _

**When Nick starts dating Selena? Whom he know Miley hates, he also knows that Selena's always loved him. What if he's doing it because he's jealous Miley's always with Adam?**

_Shows Nick walking past with Selena past Miley, who has tears streaming down her face._

**What happens when they find out what happened to Miley?**

_Shows Nick teary-eyed "S-s-she has w-what?"_

**Are they too late?**

"_Dammit Nick it's too late._

**Will Miley forgive them? Or keep pushing them away?**

"_Just leave her alone, she doesn't want us here._

**FIND OUT IN**

"**When the World Walks out on You"**

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus**

"_I can't believe this is happening to me."_

**Nick Jonas**

"_I don't know what's going on with her dude, I love her so much. And she's pushing me away."_

**Demi Lovato **

"_I have to stand by her, she's my best friend."_

**Joe Jonas**

"_No, you don't Demi, I love Miley too, she's like a sister to me, but she obviously doesn't want our help."_

**Kevin Jonas**

"_Ash, something serious is going on with Miley."_

**Ashley Tisdale**

"_There is nothing more you can do."_

**Selena Gomez**

"_I'll get him one day; I'll be Nick's girl."_

**And**

**Adam Sevani as Miley's Best Friend from Tennessee.**

"_Shhhhh. Baby girl everything will be okay._


End file.
